King Candy
Turbo, known better by his alias King Candy, is the main antagonist of Wreck-It Ralph. He is voiced by Alan Tudyk. While he appears mainly in his King Candy persona during the film, his real name is mentioned repeatedly throughout the film. Backstory Early Years Told by Fix-It Felix, Jr., back when Litwak's Arcade was opened, a racing game called TurboTime was the most popular of all games. Turbo himself loved the attention from gamers. One day, a new game called RoadBlasters came in. Turbo's gamers went to play RoadBlasters, which made him furious and jealous. He abandoned his own game and took over the newer one. Due to his jealousy and arrogance, he ended putting both games out of order for good. ''Wreck-It Ralph'' King Candy makes his first appearance during the Random Roster Race ceremony, which the other racers are present at. King Candy gives out a speech about the upcoming Random Roster Race, which will determine which nine racers will be the new avatars for Sugar Rush. King Candy is the first to give out his golden coin to compete in the race. However, the ceremony is ruined when both Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope von Schweetz, the local glitch, interrupt the ceremony. Security is sent after them, but only Ralph is captured after he gets stuck in a cupcake. During the chaos, Vanellope manages to deposit Ralph's medal, which will let her compete to be in the race. Furious at this, King Candy orders the guards to bring Ralph to his castle. After King Candy is told that the coin Vanellope used was Ralph's medal, he orders Wynnchel and Duncan to get Ralph out of the giant cupcake and send him home, or else he will have Ralph thrown into his fungeon. After King Candy and Sour Bill leave, Ralph escapes. King Candy soon gets a call that Vanellope has been spotted baking a kart in the Bakery. King Candy and his guards confront her there, where he finds out she is working with Wreck-It Ralph. King Candy chases the duo to Diet Cola Mountain, where they drive into a secret passage. King Candy orders Wyncchel and Duncan to find Vanellope and destroy her kart before driving off, furious. When Wynnchel and Duncan fail to find Vanellope or Ralph, King Candy decides to deal with the two himself. He disobeys game laws by entering Sugar Rush's game codes and uses a cheat code to retrieve Ralph's medal. Putting Sour Bill in charge of the kingdom while he is away, King Candy heads to Diet Cola Mountain, where he meets Ralph. While Ralph attacks him at first, when King Candy gives him his medal back, Ralph hears out the king's story. King Candy tells Ralph that if Vanellope races, the gamers will believe the game is broken and Mr. Litwak will unplug it. Since Vanellope is a glitch, she is unable to leave and will die when the game is unplugged. Believing King Candy's story, Ralph reluctantly destroys Vanellope's kart and returns to his own game while Vanellope is thrown into the fungeon by Candy. Ralph finds out his game is due to be unplugged the next day, and in his anguish, he hurls his medal at his game's screen, where he sees Vanellope's picture on the side of the game console. Suspicious, he returns to Sugar Rush, and tortures Sour Bill into revealing that Vanellope was originally a racer until King Candy tried to delete her code, and then locked up everyone's memories so they can't remember what happened. Leaving Sour Bill stuck to a lollipop, Ralph frees Fix-It Felix, Jr. from jail so he can fix the broken kart, and then busts Vanellope out of jail, apologizing for what he has done in the process. While this all happens, the Random Roster Race has started, with King Candy in it. During the race, King Candy manages to get three racers out of the race by shooting them with Sweet Seekers. By then, Vanellope enters the race and quickly catches up with the other racers, who immediately try to run her off the track, but Vanellope manages to evade them. As Ralph and Felix watch, Sergeant Calhoun tells Ralph that because of him, a Cy-Bug has gotten into Sugar Rush and multiplied. Just then, the Cy-Bug swarm attack, and as the citizens are evacuated, Ralph and Felix defend the finish line from the bugs. While all of this is happening, Vanellope catches up to King Candy, who attacks her using a candy cane. As the two fight each other, Vanellope glitches King Candy and reveals that he is actually Turbo, much to everyone's surprise. With little patience left, Turbo reveals he reprogrammed the game and will not let Vanellope and Ralph take it away from him, and proceeds to ram Vanellope's kart and attempts to drive it into a stalactite. Thinking quickly, Vanellope transports herself away from the evil racer. Just as Turbo tries to follow Vanellope out of the cave, one of the invading Cy-Bugs jumps in front of him and a surprised Turbo drives right into the Cy-Bug's waiting jaws. With Turbo apparently gone, Vanellope drives to the finish line, but more Cy-Bugs attack, forcing Ralph, Felix, Vanellope, and Calhoun to retreat. When Ralph tries to erupt the Diet Cola Mountain, which will attract to Cy-Bugs into the lava, he is attacked by Turbo, who had transformed into a Cy-Bug monster and now plans to take over the entire arcade. He fights Ralph above Diet Cola Mountain and subdues him, dragging him into the sky so he can force Ralph to watch Vanellope killed by the Cy-Bug swarm. However, Ralph escapes from Turbo's grasp and plummets onto Diet Cola mountain, intending to die along with the Cy-Bugs. He erupts the volcano, but he is saved by Vanellope and the two land outside the volcano. The Cy-Bugs, who are attracted to the light, fly into the volcano and are incinerated. Turbo tries to stop them, but his King Candy persona is hypnotized as well and flies into the volcano as well, but transforms into Turbo so he can escape. Turbo's Cy-Bug programming ultimately overwhelms him and causes him to fly into the volcano, turning into Turbo one more time, which screams as the volcano destroys him. Category:Disney Villains Category:Villains Category:Kings Category:Lawful Evil characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Child Abductors Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Psychopaths Category:Snobs Category:Kidnappers Category:Monsters Category:Giants Category:Insects Category:Deceased characters Category:Complete Monsters Category:Males Category:Fictional Fictional characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Selfish characters Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Rulers Category:Characters who have been eaten Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with claws Category:Characters with Superhuman Strength Category:Racers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Liars Category:Geniuses Category:VIllains killed by the hero Category:Murderers Category:Scarred characters Category:Power hungry Category:Tyrants Category:Mutants Category:Hybrids Category:Chaotic Evil characters Category:Traitors Category:Leaders Category:Wrathful characters Category:Usurper Category:Failure-intolerant characters Category:Tricksters Category:Jumpers Category:Dimwits Category:Cowards Category:Crazy characters Category:Criminals Category:Crime bosses Category:Spoiled brats Category:These destroyed Category:Completely Monstrous Villains Category:Worst Villains